My Soul to keep
by Arcus Iris Lucidus
Summary: When Rosalie Hale meets Emmett Cullen, she didnt know she would have to fight for her soul. Rosalie Hale is Human, all Cullens are Vampires. Set after Breaking Dawn. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**My Soul to keep**

**Here is my first story. im very nervous to find out what you all think, I would be grateful of any feedback.. be it good or bad, it all helps.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**This story is set after Breaking Dawn. Rosalie Hale is a human. all Cullens are Vampires. Renesmee is the same age of Rosalie.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie's back arched off the bed her hands gripping the covers so tight her knuckles turned white. Beads of sweat covered her entire body. Her eyes were slammed shut and her eyebrows knitted together. A gargled scream escaped her throat and her usual angelic features were twisted in agony.<p>

Ice cold fingers took hold of her hot sweaty limbs holding her down instantly cooling her flesh. 7 pairs of golden eyes watched her every move with worry and sorrow.

'your doing brilliantly Rosalie' Carlisle spoke with words of encouragement as Esme cleaned her blood soaked skin with a cold wet flannel over her bite marks.

'get away from me!' Rosalie screamed out through gritted teeth as her body withered and fought out of their hold on her.

Her thoughts were erratic and filled with anger mainly towards Emmett _'How could he do this to me! I trusted him! Please... Just let me die!'_

Her thoughts plagued Edwards mind, he glanced at Jasper who also seemed to be suffering with the emotions in the room, anger and pain from Rosalie, guilt from Alice and Emmett and worry from the rest

'perhaps we should all leave Carlisle and Esme to watch over her' Edward stated

'I'm not going anywhere' Emmett replied with venom in his voice

'get out you monster!' Rosalie screamed locking her violet watery eyes on Emmett's before pain took hold and her eyes slammed shut again.

Emmett's shoulders sagged has he left the room with his siblings.

'please.. Let me die!.. The pain is too much! Please!' Rosalie begged before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Emmett paced the room hearing Rosalie's screams and moans, her heart beating frantically in her chest.<p>

He looked in deep thought then stopped turning to his siblings.

'it's still out there' He stated has 4 golden eyes widened in realisation

'its not here.. I can't sense it in anyone' Jasper stated.

Alice's eyes glazed over as she searched for any sign of it in their future, she shook her head coming out of the vision, 'I can't see anyone influenced by it in the future, but Rosalie.. I can't see her'

Emmett's head snapped up looking at her 'what do you mean you can't see her?'

'just that Emmett I cant see her at all.. I can't see her changing or as a vampire but in the future your happy so.. I don't think the transformation goes wrong'

Emmett ran his fingers nervously through his hair

'let's just take one moment at a time, keep an eye out for anyone acting strange.. It's best for Renesmee and the Wolves to stay away.. just in case'. Jasper stated getting a round of nods in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the first chapter.. alittle short I know, the next chapters will be alot longer.<strong>

**The next few chapters will explain how Rosalie was bitten. **

**I will update a chapter a week, unless i state otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soul to keep.**

**Thanks to those who took the time to read the first chapter and to the few that left a review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.. not me. BOOHOO!**

**This Chapter is set two months before the events in the first Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The sun broke through the clouds, shining through the bedroom window warming Rosalie's face as she slept. Slowly her eyes opened wincing from the brightness. She rolled over pulling the covers over her head grumbling to herself that it was too early to get up. She was drifting back to sleep when her bedroom door opened and she was jumped on.

'Rose get your ass out of bed!'

Rosalie moaned and pushed her intruder off her bed, Nessie fell on the floor with a thump.

'ow! Rose! That hurt!' She said as she stood up rubbing her ass.

'go away Ness, I was up most of the night studying'

Nessie pouted 'but the sun is shining! You know how rare that is in Washington! Its Saturday and we are going to the beach!'

Rosalie sighed, 'fine give me an hour to get ready'

'yes!.. I need to drive to my families house.. Just to check in and show I'm still alive' Nessie replied chuckling about her families over protectiveness of her.

Rosalie slowly forced her body out of bed and yawned. Nessie pushed her into the bathroom,

'Ness.. Excited much!'

'hurry up!'

Rosalie giggled, 'sometimes I wonder if your really 18, you act like a child sometimes'

Nessie shrugged the comment off and smiled a big toothy smile, 'my immaturity is one of my finest qualities!'

'says who?' Rosalie joked causing Nessie to pout,

'just get ready!'

Rosalie chuckled as she closed the door to the bathroom and quickly showered.

45 minutes later Nessie was sat on the couch tapping her foot impatiently. She turned and stood quickly as Rosalie walked out of her bedroom talking on her phone,

'Ness which beach?'

'push beach near Forks'

Rosalie repeated what Ness said into her phone,

'ok.. See you there... love you too, bye'

Rosalie smiled placing her phone into her bag,

'Royce and his friend.. John.. I think.. are joining us later!' Rosalie caught Nessie rolling her eyes, 'I know you don't like him Ness, but I do.. Alot, so please be nice'

Ness sighed, 'I'm always nice!' She defended causing Rosalie to narrow her eyes at her.

'are you ready?'

'yes I just need to grab a blanket' Rosalie replied as she picked up the blanket off the back of the couch and folded it tucking it under her arm. 'I'm driving!' Rosalie said has she charged forward picking up her car keys and twirling them around her finger grinning causing Ness to sigh,

'fine.. Let's go'.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Jasper entered the house after Alice sent them to hunt the night before. Entering the living room they found Alice, Edward and Bella talking, they all stopped talking and turned facing them smiling, Emmett narrowed his eyes curiously,<p>

'what's going on?'

Alice skipped forward leaning against Jasper and kissing him on the cheek,

'nothing.. Bella was just staying Nessie is on her way'

Emmett smiled 'when will my Beautiful Niece arrive?'

'in 2 hours and 12 minutes' Alice chirped,

'great! Gives me enough time to wash my jeep and enjoy the sunshine' He said as he turned,

'you might want to change first Emm.. Your such a messy eater!'

Emmett looked down at his blood stained top and simply lifted it over his head exposing his pale muscular torso and threw his top at Alice.

'changed' He smirked as Edward chuckled. He then turned again and left the house to the garage. Alice turned and winked at Jasper who simply chuckled

'what's going on babe?'

Alice smirked, 'all will be revealed when Nessie arrives'.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Rosalie's cherry red convertible BMW turned down the path that lead to the Cullen Household,<p>

'so you have 2 adopted Brothers and 1 adopted Sister!'

'yes, Emmett is 20 he's the oldest, Alice and Edward are 18, Carlisle and Esme are my adopted Parents, Alice is seeing Esme's nephew Jasper and Edward is seeing Bella.'

'wow.. I bet it's never a dull moment in your household'

Nessie Chuckled, 'nope'

'why don't they go to college with you?' Rosalie quizzed,

Nessie thought for a second, 'they all go to college in Alaska, I was going to join them but I didn't want to move away from Jacob'

Rosalie smiled, 'awww so cute!' She teased causing Nessie to playfully slap her on the arm.

'they are all back home for a week, I think they are on vacation'

'lucky for some! I have a paper due on Monday and I'm nowhere near finished' Rosalie sighed shivering as the sun hid behind a curtain of clouds that covered the sky,

'great.. The sun didn't last long!' Rosalie complained as she drove closer to the house she noticed a large muscular topless man waving near a black Jeep, He noticed Rosalie in the driving seat. He studied her for a few moments, watching her long golden hair settle neatly around her heart shaped face as the car slowed down, He noticed her Violet eyes sparkling as she glanced at him,

'who is that?' She whispered,

'oh that's Emmett'

Rose parked her car next to the jeep, she looked up at Emmett again watching his muscles bulging as he washed his jeep

'earth to Rosalie.. Perving much!'

Rosalie looked away quickly. Her cheeks blushing slightly

'I wasn't perving!'

'yeah right!' Nessie chuckled as she got out the car, She ran to Emmett leaping up into his arms hugging him tightly

'missed me much little Ness?' Emmett teased as he gave her a bear hug making her squeal,

'too tight Emmett!'

He let her go causing her to take a deep breath and rub her ribs. Rosalie got out the car and slowly walked over to them,

'Emmett this is my College friend Rosalie'

Emmett turned smiling, the closer Rosalie got to him, her scent invaded his senses and venom pooled in the back of his throat, he held his breath,

'nice to meet you Rosalie'

Rosalie's heart beat fastened, she felt nervous,

'ni..nice to meet you too Emmett'

She internally cursed herself for stuttering. He smiled widely flashing a pair of dimples that she thought were adorable. All she wanted to do was walk over to him and run her fingers through his dark curls. His golden eyes met her violet orbs for a few seconds before Ness cleared her throat and they both looked away.

Edward, Bella and Alice walked towards them, Nessie ran up to Edward and Bella giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek, while Alice watched Emmett and Rosalie curiously.

'Edward, Bella, Alice.. This is Rosalie' they all smiled at Rose

'nice to meet Rosalie' Alice said 'I love your Car!'

'thank you Alice.. She's my Baby!' Rosalie said smiling while noticing the similarities between the Cullen's.

They were all pale and extremely good looking, with the same Golden Hazel eyes. She also noticed how Nessie looked alot like Bella, Edward turned to Rosalie, hearing her thoughts on his family, 'she's very observant' he Whispered, too low for Rosalie to hear, 'she's picked up on our eyes and how Nessie looks alot like Bella'

'what does she think of Emmett?' Alice asked quietly but not too quietly for Emmett to hear, causing him to clear his throat. Edward chuckled.

'well we are meeting Jacob soon so we should be going.. I hope the sun comes back out' Nessie asked looking at Alice,

'it will don't worry' Alice replied with a wink.

'have fun at the Beach!' Bella said as Rosalie and Ness got back in the car 'thanks' they both said together.

As Rosalie started the car, she quickly glanced at Emmett meeting his eyes before smiling then looking away.

Emmett watched the Red BMW drive away, the Image of Rosalie burned into his brain

'Shes the one.. Isn't she Alice' Emmett said turning to Her, She simply winked at him and skipped away.

Edward walked up to Emmett and slapped him playfully on the back and whispered 'she likes you too'

Emmett smiled, hoping it wouldn't be too long until he gets to see Rosalie again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this was really just a chapter explaining everyones situation and the first time Rosalie meets Emmett. The next chapter will have a lot more drama, and will be up next week.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Soul to keep **

**WARNING this chapter contains scenes of sexual violence.**

**Disclaimer: the characters unfortunately don't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie sat on the beach looking out at the ocean, her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought, Golden eyes plagued her mind. she sighed heavily, why was she thinking of him?, she had only met Emmett a few hours before and he was all she could think about.<p>

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the noise of giggling, she glanced to her left seeing Nessie giggling as Jacob tickled her, then rolled on top of her kissing her neck.

Rosalie rolled her eyes 'you two make me sick!' she moaned 'enough with the public display of affection please'

'like I haven't ever caught you and Royce making out on the couch' Nessie said defending her actions

'that's different.. We weren't making out on a public beach in daylight' Rosalie replied lifting her sunglasses and narrowing her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun. Luckily the sun decided to grace them once again with it's presence as they arrived on the beach.

Rosalie stood shaking off the sand from her body and removed her shorts revealing her red bikini that perfectly showed off her thin curvy figure that would make a model envious,

'I'm going for a swim.. Anyone wish to join me?'

'I'll join you'

Rosalie turned to the direction of the voice, seeing Royce and a tall thin man with dark slick short hair walking towards them. Nessie grumbled, luckily Rosalie didn't notice.

'Royce! you made it!' Rosalie said excitedly, jogging over to them and hugging Royce

'as if I'd miss the chance to see you in that sexy little bikini of yours Rosie!' Royce said slapping her butt playfully

'Rosalie this is a school friend of mine, John. John this is the lovely Rosalie you've heard about so much.. I told you she was a looker'

John smiled and extended his hand to Rosalie, Rosalie leaned forward smiling shaking his hand

'pleasure to meet you John, glad you could join us'

'the pleasure is all mine Rosalie'

'John and I will join you for a swim shortly Babe' Royce said letting go of his hold on her,

'ok.. I'll see you out there, Ness.. Jacob coming for a swin to cool Down?' Rosalie said smirking,

'sure!' Nessie said jumping up. She bent down grabbing Jacobs hand and dragged him to his feet.

The three of them ran into the water watched on by Royce and John

'you have found yourself a real looker there Royce' John said watching Rosalie splashing around in the sea as his eyes raking up and down her body.

The sun had set over the beach cooling the air. The teenagers settled around the camp fire that Jacob had built and huddled together to keep warm.

Rosalie snuggled into Nessie 'Rose where's Royce and John?'

'they popped back to their car to grab some stuff' she simply stated.

Royce and John reached their car and grabbed numerous bottles of Alcohol.

'This is just what this party needs! Hopefully Rosie will loosen up a little. We are yet to get past second base' Royce stated rolling his eyes.

'seriously.. I would be going mad, especially watching her run around in that bikini of hers' John said laughing.

'well my balls are blue! I need some action'

John chuckled and pulled out a little see-through bag containing some pills 'I could help with that' he said smirking.

Royce laughed and grabbed the bag from John 'how much man?'

John shook his head 'no charge, but I wouldn't mind getting a little piece of Rosie myself' he said with a hint of humour in his voice

Royce turned looking at him 'well it won't be the first time we shared, but she's mine first!' Royce stated with serious eyes.

John simply smirked as they made their way back to the beach.

* * *

><p>Alice's eyes glazed over has she had a vision,<p>

Rosalie was stumbling has she walked, Royce lifted her arm holding her up as he helped her walk. John stood at her other side and wrapped his arm around her waist aiding her too.

'Royce I feel really weird' she complained.

'don't worry Rosie, John and I will look after you' he said smirking while glancing over at John.

Once the three of them were out of sight of the others, Royce lead them into the forest leaning Rosalie against a tree. Royce pressed his body against hers and kisses her roughly. Rosalie tensed and pushed him away, Royce moved back laughing as she stumbled to the ground. The world began to spin as bile rose in the back of her throat.

'Royce please, take me home. I don't feel well' she begged as she tried to sit up.

'hold her down John' Royce demanded as John moved and grabbed Rosalie's arms pinning them above her head

'please stop, what are you doing, this isn't funny Royce! Let me..'

Royce placed his hand over her mouth shutting her up. He sat on her legs holding her down. His free hand ripped her top away from her body. Rosalie tried to struggle, Royce lifted his hand striking her across the face 'you are mine Rosie, If I want to fucking touch you, you will let me!'

She slammed her eyes shut tightly as hot tears ran down her face. She swallowed the bile that burned the back of her throat, and cried has Royce's hands roughly removed the rest of her clothes. His hands roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts, she cried out in protest causing Royce strike her again.

Royce placed his hand over her mouth again has he roughly entered her. He moaned against her neck, causing Rosalie to tilt her head away from him. His deep thrusts quickened inside her, she felt a hot shooting bolt of pain fill her body and dampness on her inner thighs which she knew was her own blood. The weight of Royce's heavy body pushing down on her small frame made her gasp for air.

Royce grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him as he came inside her. He pulled out of her and stood up looking down at her as John let go of her hands. She curled up wrapping her arms around her legs and cried.

'it's not over yet Rosie! I promised John some action'

Rosalie's eyes widened 'no! Please!' she begged has she tried to kick her legs, her body was betraying her as her limbs felt heavy and numb, darkness was slowly taking over, her heart was slamming in her chest.

'what have you given me?' she asked in horror

'just something to help you relax my Love, now be a good girl for John'

She closed her eyes and screamed as John started to unzip his fly and kneel above her. She felt a rib break as Royce kicked her, causing her to gasp for breath.

'please stop!' she begged. She cried out again feeling Royce's foot strike her across the face sending her into darkness just before John thrusted himself into her.

Alice gasped coming out of her vision. Her hands flew to her mouth and Edward growled after watching the whole thing in her mind.

They turned to Emmett, who rushed forward

'what's wrong Alice? What did you see?' he asked worriedly.

'Rosalie, she's in trouble' Alice replied, sorrow evident in her eyes.

'how is she in trouble?' Emmett demanded

'her Boyfriend, he drugs her then..' Alice looked away from Emmett's gaze that was filled with anger

'then what Alice!'

'they rape her Emmett' Edward simply stated

Emmett growled 'where is she?'

'push beach.. Emmett we can't go there!' Alice stated

'wanna bet! Any of the wolves try to stop me and I'll rip them apart!' Emmett turned running into the Forest, followed by Edward and Alice.

* * *

><p>Rosalie held her head. Swaying from side to side 'I don't feel so good' she complained.<p>

Nessie looked over at her friend with concern watching her eyes roll around their sockets 'how much have you had to drink?'

Rosalie slurred her words 'just one Ness.. I feel sick.' she replied while bending forward sticking her head between her knees.

Royce walked up to her and kneed down 'Rosie Honey, what's wrong?' he softly rubbed her legs to smooth her

'I don't feel well. I want to go' she stated

Royce looked worriedly at Nessie 'maybe she has had too much sun, she does look alittle red' he stated 'I need to leave soon anyway, I have a early class in the morning. I'll take her home' he said standing while helping Rosalie stand.

'it's ok Royce, Jacob and I will take her home. We don't mind.' she stated standing.

'well it makes more sense for me to take her home Ness... You stay here with Jacob. She will be fine, I promise' Royce spoke and Nessie narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust him one bit.

'I'll get a ride with you guys if that ok' John said interrupting

'Royce. Please take me home' Rosalie begged has she leaned her body against his holding her head.

'ok Baby' he replied, turning to Ness, 'I'll phone you when she's safe in bed'

Nessie sighed and simply nodded her head 'ok'

She watched them walk away and sighed. She reached into her pocket and turned her phone on.

Emmett ran has fast has he could followed by Edward and Alice. Edward looked around listening for the Wolves has they crossed the boundary line into their territory, Alice searched the future for any conflict with them.

As Emmett ran onto the beach, Alice shouted 'to your left in the trees'

Jacob stood up seeing the blur of Emmett's body running past them, 'what the hell!'

Edward ran towards Jacob and Ness 'Rosalie is in trouble, we had to cross the line Jacob' he stated before the three of them took off following Alice and Emmett.

'you are mine Rosie, If I want to fucking touch you, you will let me!' Royce said bitterly.

She slammed her eyes shut tightly as hot tears ran down her face. She swallowed the bile that burned the back of her throat, and cried has Royce's hands roughly removed the rest of her clothes. His hands roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts, she cried out in protest causing Royce strike her again.

A growl echoed around them and Royce froze and turned, a blurry figure charged forward pushing Royce off Rosalie, sending him flying into the air, landing on the ground.

John let go of Rosalie's arms and quickly stood up in shock 'what the hell!' he said, his voice laced with fear.

Emmett charged forward pushing John backwards. John's body slammed into a tree, taking the air out of his lungs and he collapsed onto the ground.

Alice kneeled down in front of Rosalie, who was now curled up, crying and rocking from side to side.

'Rosalie, you are safe now' she stated. Emmett took off his jacket and gave it to Alice as he looked down watching Rosalie. His dead heart ached to comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't want a male near her right now. He took a few steps back watching Royce and John.

Edward ran towards them, stopping next to Emmett. His phone was in his hand, 'Charlie is on his way. I told him we are talking Rosalie back to ours so Carlisle can take a look at her. He will come by tomorrow for a statement once he has dealt with these two' Edward said with venom in his voice has he glanced at the fallen men.

'Rose!' Nessie shouted worriedly has she reached the scene, she glanced around quickly. Her eyes widened in horror taking in the fallen still bodies of the two attackers before she looked over at Rosalie.

'oh Rosalie!' she cried out while rushing forward to comfort her friend. Kneeling down infront of Rosalie, Nessie touched her shoulder only for Rosalie to flinch away from her 'don't touch me!'

Nessie's eyes filled with tears 'Rose it's Nessie, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you!'

Rosalie glanced at Ness with tear filled eyes 'I can't feel my legs' she whispered

'that would be the effects of the drug they gave you Rosalie. We will take you back to our house and Carlisle will check you over. Don't worry he's a doctor'

Rosalie shook her head 'no I want to go home. I don't need to see a doctor'

'please Rosalie, let us take you home. It's alot closer than the college and we don't know what they gave you!' Nessie begged

Rosalie sighed 'ok'

Alice looked at Emmett who was listening.

'Rosalie, Emmett is going to carry you, it won't take long to get you to ours. Ok?' Alice asked

Rosalie glanced at Emmett and blinked has her vision blurred and the images tripled 'ok'

'I will stay here with Jacob to wait for Charlie. If that's ok Jacob?' Edward asked

'yes that's fine. The others know what's happened, they are pissed you came over, but they understand why you had to' Jacob explained.

Alice and Nessie wrapped Rosalie in more jackets before Emmett slowly picked her up. Rosalie's body went limp as the drugs took full effect. Emmett ran back to the Cullen house, followed by Alice who carried Nessie on her back.

He glanced down at Rosalie, who was now passed out from the drugs in his arms and vowed that as long as he was able, no harm would ever come to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 3! let me know what you all think!... the review button is right there at the bottom! ;-)<strong>

**Chapter four will be up next week! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Soul to keep **

**Here is Chapter four. I'm not completely happy with this Chapter. I promise Chapter five will be exciting ;-)**

**Disclaimer - all Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me... unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Her frail body was swallowed up by his Huge bulging muscles. His ice cold marble-like skin cooled down her hot sweaty soft flesh. The world blurred passed her has he ran with her in his arms. Meeting his Golden eyes, her heart fluttered. She smiled feeling totally safe in his embrace. She closed her eyes, only for them to widen at the sound of a animalistic growl. She was no longer safe in his arms but stood alone in the middle of the forest. Footsteps behind her caught her attention, turning she caught sight of a black figure blurring past her. She turned quickly searching for the figure. Her heart beat quickened as her hands began to shake with fear. Hearing the growl again she turned her head quickly only to come face to face with piercing black eyes that were once Golden.<p>

Rosalie gasped coming out of her nightmare. Sweat poured down the side of her face and down the centre of her back. Her heart beat echoed in her head, she felt groggy and dizzy. She searched her surroundings frantically not recognising the room as her own.

Tossing the covers from her body, she looked down noticing the strange pyjamas that didn't belong to her

_'where the hell am I?'_ she wondered. She tried to jog her memory of the night before. Her head was aching and her left cheek was stinging. She gasped remembering Royce's hand striking her while John pinned her down. She remembered her clothes being ripped away from her body and his hands touching her without her permission.

Bile rose in the back of her throat and she frantically searched the room for something to vomit in. Spotting a bin in the corner, she leaped out of bed, landing on weak legs and tumbled forward falling down with a thud. The bedroom door opened and Nessie quickly ran towards her.

'oh Rose! Let me help!' Nessie said has she knelt down next to her and pulled the bin to her.

Rosalie grabbed the bin with shaky hands and vomited. Nessie pinned her hair back from her face and rubbed her back. Once Rosalie was finished and got her breath back, she sat up and wiped her mouth 'thanks Ness' she whispered out.

'no need to thank me Rose, if I had stayed with you, this would never had...' Nessie didn't get time to finish her sentence.

'don't blame yourself Ness, this wasn't your fault' Rosalie said touching her bruise again. 'if it wasn't for your family...' she sighed '... I can't even think about what would have happened' Rosalie's eyes watered.

'let me help you back into bed. Charlie will be here soon for a statement. He arrested Royce and John last night' Nessie said while standing up and helping Rose stand.

'I hope they rot in Prison, the bastards!' Rosalie said with venom in her words.

Once Rosalie was back in bed, Nessie left to bring her water and breakfast. Rosalie sighed looking out of the window. Dark grey clouds covered the sky like a blanket. She closed her eyes remembering the night before, Royce and John had her pinned down, then she remembered hearing a animalistic growl. She remembered Royce's body being flung in the air away from her. Then Emmett striking John, who too was flung backwards. She opened her eyes. A look of confusion on her face. '_Emmett was big but was he strong enough to throw two guys a few meters away?' _she thought_._

Her head started to hurt. _'Maybe it was the drugs they gave me that played on my memories?'_ she thought. She then remembered being in Emmett's arms, the world seemed to blur pass them as he ran. _'how could he run holding me? We were at least an hour and a half away from the Cullen house'._

The door to the room opened pulling her away from her thoughts. Two men entered followed by Nessie 'Rose this is Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police here in Forks' Nessie stated while pointing to the older gentleman of the two. She then pointed to the younger man, he had blonde hair and pale skin. He was very handsome 'this is Carlisle Cullen, My adopted Father. He's a doctor' Rosalie noticed yet another Cullen with Golden eyes.

'nice to meet you Rosalie. I wish it was under different circumstances 'Carlisle said half smiling. 'how are you feeling today?'

Rosalie sighed 'I've felt better' she half smiled back

Charlie walked forward 'we have The two gentleman in custody, I just need a statement from you about the events of last night'

She nodded 'my memories seem alittle.. Fuzzy' she stated

'that's understandable. The effects of the drugs' Carlisle stated

'please just tell us what you do remember' Charlie asked

'ok' Rosalie said then took a deep breath 'I remember sitting around the camp fire with Nessie. Royce and John left to get some Alcohol from the car. When they returned Royce gave me a drink. A while after I felt dizzy and my legs felt alittle numb. I asked Royce to take me home. Then I remember laying on the ground, John was holding my arms above my head and..' she sighed before continuing, her eyes filled with tears 'then Royce started touching me. When I told him not to, he hit me and ripped my clothes.' Rosalie then seemed to space out remembering the growl she heard.

'do you remember anything else?' Carlisle asked

She decided not to mention the growl 'then they were no longer holding me and Alice and Emmett were there. Then I woke up here this morning' Rosalie looked away

'thank you Rosalie. I'll be in touch. Take care' Charlie said before he left followed by Carlisle.

'Charlie is a good cop. He'll make sure they go down' Nessie stated in an attempt to cheer Rosalie up

Rosalie half smiled and sighed

Nessie studied her 'what's wrong?'

'I didn't tell Charlie everything' Rosalie whispered

'what do you mean?' Nessie asked.

'I remember.. It doesn't matter, I'm sure it was just the drugs messing with my head at the time' Rosalie said feeling stupid

'tell me' Nessie asked

Rosalie sighed 'I remember hearing a growl' she looked up at Nessie 'like a animalistic growl. Then I remember Royce and John being flung in the air... Then your Brother Emmett was standing there and..' Rosalie looked away

'then what' Nessie said swallowing hard. She knew her family would be able to hear their conversation from the other rooms in the house.

'when Emmett carried me here, it felt like.. we were flying?. He was moving so fast. Everything blurred around us'

'I'm sure that's just the drugs Rose. I mean, Emmett is strong, but not that strong' Nessie stated.

'I know. That's what I thought. That's why I didn't mention it to Charlie' Rosalie rubbed her head

'try and get some sleep. Carlisle said we can return to College this afternoon' Nessie said before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Nessie entered the living room to find all her family members there.<p>

'Emmett you were careless, what if Royce or John mention your attack on them. Your lucky Rosalie didn't mention it' Edward spoke gritting his teeth.

'well she didn't, Charlie would cover our backs, and besides, you were never careless when you started seeing Bella?' Emmett said defending his actions 'you saw what they would have done to her if we didn't stop them'

Edward sighed and nodded giving in on his argument

'I know Rosalie, she never let's anything go. She can be very stubborn' Nessie stated then sighed sitting beside Bella and leaning against her

'we will just keep saying it was the effect of the drugs. Hallucinations are a common side effect' Carlisle stated.

* * *

><p>Rosalie woke from her sleep and yawned. Glancing around the room she noticed some clothes folded up on a chair. As she got out of bed she glanced through the window. She spotted movement in the tree line, she moved towards the window and gasped as two large Wolves walked into the clearing from the Forest. She watched on as one of the Wolves transformed into Jacob before her eyes<p>

'what the fuck!' she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>They can't blame that on Hallucinations huh.. hehehe.<strong>

**Next Chapter will be up soon. **

**Thanks for reading, i would love**** to hear your feedback so please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Soul to keep**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer - all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>'what the fuck!' Rosalie screeched has she watched a huge wolf transform into Jacob.<p>

Jacob looked up at the window seeing Rosalie staring back at him, her eyes were bulging out of their sockets

'shit' he cursed has he quickly made his way to the house.

Seeing Jacob run to the house, Rosalie started to panic, she looked around frantically, spotting her bag on the side near the clothes, she grabbed it and ran out the room bumping into Emmett and Ness.

'is everything ok Rose? We heard you shouting' Nessie said with a look of worry on her face

'stay away from me.. Both of you!' Rosalie ordered. Her heart was beating fast and her body was shaking

'Rose? What's wrong?' Emmett said glancing at Ness

'I know what you are! Get away from me you monsters!' Rose demanded has she looked around for an escape route, noticing quickly they were stood between her and the door.

Tears started to form in her eyes 'please.. Just let me go!' she begged

Jacob entered the house and looked up seeing Rosalie standing defensively away from Ness and Emmett

'Calm down Rosalie, we won't hurt you' Emmett said trying to get through to her

Rosalie saw Jacob standing at the bottom of the stairs 'please.. Let me just go.. I want to go home. I won't tell anyone what you are'

'what do you think we are Rose?' Nessie asked puzzled

'she saw me change Ness' Jacob said butting in on the conversation as the rest of the family came into view.

Nessie's eyes widened then looked back at Rose 'Rose we can explain everything, please calm down and let's talk'

Rosalie looked around seeing everyone staring at her with worried looks _'they aren't going to let me leave.. They are going to kill me.. Oh please god help me' _Edward glanced at Rose hearing her thoughts

'we won't hurt you Rosalie, we certainly won't kill you' Edward said

Rosalie's eyes widened _'can you read my fucking mind or something'_she thought looking at Edward, who simply nodded his head in response

'what the fuck! Can you all read my mind?' she asked looking at everyone

'no just me Rosalie' answered Edward

Rosalie took a few steps back picking up a glass vase from a side table. Holding it up between herself and Ness and Emmett, the vase shaked in her hands. Everyone could hear her heart beating frantically as tears ran down her face.

Alice glanced at Jasper has the room filled with a calming energy. Slowly Rosalie's heart beat slowed down and her hands began more steady. She took in a deep breathe and lowered her hands 'so what the hell are you?' she asked looking at everyone

Carlisle took this moment to take control of the situation 'let's all go in the family room and we will answer your questions Rose'

She simply nodded and followed the others still keeping her distance.

Once everyone was seated, Rosalie sat on a chair away from the others, She glanced quickly at the door then back to the others. She caught Edward smirking causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

'Rosalie, you have been through alot in the last few days and we didn't intend for you to find out about us so quickly. What you saw was Jacob changing from Wolf to Human. He is a shifter that lives close by with his pack. We are not Shifters Rosalie. We are Vampires'

Rosalie's jaw dropped 'v..vampires... Like blood sucking vampires'

Everyone chuckled

'yes Rosalie but we don't drink Human blood. We survive on the blood of Animals, which is why our eyes are golden. Vampires that drink Human blood have red eyes' Emmett stated

Rosalie took in a deep breathe after she realised she had been holding her breathe for at least a minute, glancing at Nessie she looked puzzled 'why aren't your eyes golden Ness?'

'I'm half Vampire, half Human' she stated before glancing at Bella and Edward 'Bella and Edward are my parents and Bella had me while she was still Human'

'whoa! But.. You all look the same age! This is crazy!' Rosalie said rubbing her head 'this is alot to take in'

'I know. We are sorry you had to find out this way. We would appreachiate you keeping this information to yourself' Carlisle stated while he held Esme's hand

Rosalie nodded 'of course, your secrets are safe with me.

Rosalie glanced at Emmett 'so you did carry me all the way back from the beach and you saved my life'

Emmett smiled showing his dimples and nodded

_'damn those dimples.. I could just..'_Rosalie stopped her thoughts and glanced at Edward who was smirking 'can you hear everything I think?'

'yes.. Everything' he stated while glancing at Emmett and winking causing Rosalie to blush

'can anyone else do anything like that?' she asked

'I can see the future' stated Alice who half smiled

'so you.. Saw what Royce and John were going to do to me.. That's why you were all there?' Rosalie asked

'yes Rosalie, I saw' Alice replied sadly

Rosalie took in a deep breath 'thank you'

'your very welcome Rosalie' Alice said smiling

'anyone else got any super powers?' she asked causing everyone to laugh

'I can shield myself and others from certain.. 'Super powers' Bella answered and Renesmee can show people the past'

Rosalie glanced at Ness 'you have a power?'

'yup.. Would you like me to show you?' Nessie said grinning

'o..ok.. It won't hurt will it?' Rosalie asked tensing up

'of cause not silly' Nessie said chuckling as she moved closer to Rose.

Nessie placed her hand on Rosalie's forehead Nessie closed her eyes. Images of the Cullen's filled Rosalie's mind. Nessie then showed her images of Emmett and how lonely he was. Then she showed Rosalie how she and Emmett stared at each other when they first met. Pulling her hand away

Rosalie blushed and giggled 'that's pretty cool' she said glancing at Emmett and smiling.

The sound of a stomach rumble broke the silence. Rosalie looked embarrassed 'sorry I'm alittle hungry' she shrugged

'well your Breakfast just needs finishing off Dear' Esme said warmly standing and walking into another room.

Nessie leaped forward and grabbed Rosalie's hand pulling her up and dragged her to the kitchen followed by Jacob.

* * *

><p>After the three of them had their breakfast, Rosalie felt a lot more at ease, after changing her clothes she glanced out the window seeing Emmett against his jeep. He looked up meeting her gaze and smiled flashing off his dimples, which Rosalie now realised were her weak spot. She sighed realising she was developing feelings for Emmett. <em>'Could she have a relationship with a vampire? Would he want to be with<em> _a Human? Would he want to make her a Vampire?' _She shock her thoughts away stopping herself from thinking too far ahead and make her way outside to him.

Emmett waved has she walked towards him 'how are you feeling?' he asked

Rosalie sighed 'I don't know really.. This all feels slightly surreal. Like I'm dreaming I guess' she answer chuckling slightly

'it's a lot to process, finding out Vampires exist' Emmett said softly

'yes.. You all seem so.. Human though.' Rosalie said shrugging 'you aren't at all like what I imagined Vampire's to be like'

'oh?.. What did you imagine Vampires to be like?' Emmett asked amused

Rosalie looked away slightly embarrassed 'like Nosterafu' she answers chucking as she blushed

Emmett threw his head back and laughed a booming laugh that caused butterflies to stir in Rosalie's stomach.

The sun choose this moment to come out from behind the clouds . Rosalie gasped has she watched Emmett's skin sparkle like a thousand diamonds. He glanced down at himself and shrugged 'this is why we don't go out in sunlight' he shrugged

Rosalie stared in awe 'your beautiful' She whispered causing Emmett to chuckle

'I've never been called beautiful before' He replied looking down 'your the beautiful one Rosalie' he stated smiling meeting her eyes

Rosalie blushed and stepped forward 'can I.. Can I touch you?' she asked while biting her bottom lip nervously

Emmett swallowed then nodded his head nervously. Rosalie walked towards him stopping in front of him and lifted her hand to his cheek. As she touched his cheek, she felt an electric shock run down her arm and she gasped 'did you feel that?' she asked

Emmett's eyes blackened has he stood motionless looking down at her. He held his breath has her scent was intoxicating

'Emmett your eyes.. They are black' she whispered in surprise and fear

Emmett stepped a few feet back away from her 'I'm drawn to you Rosalie. Your.. Scent calls to me'

Rosalie raised an eyebrow 'my scent?' realisation of his words hit home and she took a few steps back herself 'my blood you mean' she stated

Emmett nodded 'I would never hurt you' he stated

Rosalie nervously took in a deep breathe 'would it be easier for you if I stay away from you?' she asked not really wanting to know the answer

'I don't want you to stay away from me. Rosalie.. You are what I've been waiting for, for over 80 years' he said with a look of sadness on his features

'been waiting for?' she asked with confusion

'my soul mate' he stated before he turned and ran into the forest without looking back.

Rosalie stood frozen with her mouth wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading. leave me your thoughts.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**My Soul to keep**

**Disclaimer - characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far, and a huge thank you goes out to the few who have taken the time to review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six<span>**

It had been two weeks since Rosalie and Emmett last saw each other. Two long weeks since Emmett told her that she was his soul mate. Those two little words had haunted Rosalie for over 14 excruciating days.

Rosalie sat in her lecture staring into space. Twirling her pen between her fingers aimlessly. She was shaken from her thoughts as the bell rang signalling the end of her class. She looked around dazed then slowly placed her books and pens in her bag before leaving the room.

Rosalie walked slowly through the car park spotting a figure standing by her car, Royce. Anger filled every ounce of her being. '_How dare He show his face_ _around here!_' She thought has she picked up her pace, marching towards her car.

Once Rosalie reached Royce, she narrowed her eyes at him watching him leaning against her car 'get off my car Royce!' she said bitterly through gritted teeth has her body tensed up

Royce sighed and stood up straight moving a few steps closer to her. Rosalie took a few steps back 'don't come any closer asshole!' she warned

Royce froze 'I just wanted to apologise Rosie. Please forgive me, I was drunk and stupid...'

Raising one hand, She cut him off mid sentence 'I don't want to hear it Royce. Just leave me alone' she stated before turning and walking around the car and throwing her bag in the back seat.

Royce grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to him 'listen bitch! You will drop the charges against me or...'

'or what?' said a manly voice interrupting Royce and causing him to let go off Rosalie's arm.

Both Royce and Rosalie turned around has Emmett was stood glaring at Royce with black eyes. Rosalie took in a deep calming breathe and relaxed at the sight of Emmett.

Royce took in the size of Emmett has he moved standing between him and Rose and frowned backing away 'I just wanted to apologise.. That's all' Royce said before he turned and quickly walked away.

Emmett turned to face Rosalie who was now shaking and her eyes were red and threatening to cry

'are you ok?' He asked tenderly

She nodded her head has she tried to unlock the car door with shaky hands

'let me help' Emmett offered taking the keys from her 'would you like me to drive you home?' he asked seeing she was in no fit state to drive

'please' she whispered has she moved to the passenger seat and buckled up wiping her eyes quickly

Emmett started the car and drove out the lot. They drove for a few minutes in silence.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence 'why are you here Emmett? she asked

'Alice has been keeping an eye on Royce and his friend' he stated while glancing at her. He noticed she was starting to relax

'tell her thank you' Rosalie asked

'of course' Emmett said smiling

'thank you to you too' she quickly added

'no need to thank me Rose' he stated has he pulled up outside her dorm building.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

'would you like to come in and talk?' Rosalie asked

'talk about what?' Emmett asked

Rosalie swallowed nervously before whispering 'us'

Emmett nodded his reply.

Once they were inside, Rosalie locked the door behind them and turned facing Emmett 'i haven't been able to stop thinking about you' she said softly

Emmett sighed 'I know, Me too. It has taken all my strength to stay away from you'

'why?' she asked

'because I don't know if I trust myself to be around you. I don't want to hurt you Rosalie' he stated

Rosalie's eyebrows knitted together 'I trust you Emmett. I shouldn't trust anyone at the moment but for some reason, I feel at ease around you'

'Rosalie if I lose control..'

'shhh... Please' She interrupted while she moved forward closing the gap between them. She raised a shaky hand upward and slowly ran her fingers lightly through his thick dark curls and she smiled 'I have wanted to do this from the first moment we met' she said

Emmett looked down and breathed her in. He lowered his head and stopped inches from her lips. Rosalie slowly licked her lips then bravely leaned up kissing him softly.

Emmett could hear her racing heart beat and her scent filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes and held his breathe while he took two steps back away from her

She cringed watching him moving away has her hand fell back to her side 'I'm sorry' she whispered

Emmett opened his eyes and looked at her with a pained expression, his eyes were black 'I need to be very careful around you Rose. Your blood calls to me more than any other'

'then what do you suppose we do?' she asked

Emmett sighed 'I don't know. Maybe the more we see each other I'll be able to control myself'

'then for now let's just get to know each other' she said smiling

Emmett smiled flashing his dimples causing Rosalie to smile brighter.

* * *

><p>They spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. Emmett took note of her favourite colour which is red and her favourite flower.. Which of course were Roses but she did like wild flowers too. Rosalie seemed then in deep thought<p>

'what are you thinking about?' Emmett asked tilting her head at her

'I was thinking about asking how you became a vampire' she stated

'well it happened in 1935, I was 20 years old. I grew up in Tennessee. My human name is Emmett Dale McCarty. My family weren't rich so I hunted in the nearby forest and mountains for food. One day while hunting I was attacked by a Bear. Esme and Carlisle found me while they were hunting and turned me. I have lived with them ever since.'

'what was it like.. The change, I mean' she asked intrigued

Emmett sighed 'it felt like my entire body was on fire. The change lasts for three day's. I thought I was burning in hell. But that was the last time I ever felt physical pain.'

'are there lots of vampires?' Rosalie asked

'yes. Not all vampires live like us. They hunt humans and tend to move around alot. There is another coven that our family are close to that also feed on Animals.'

'have you ever tried human blood?'

Emmett looked down and nodded 'yes. When I was first changed I attacked and killed a human. In our new born stage we can easily lose ourselves over to the blood lust. It takes years of control. Living on animal blood would be like for you to live on tofu I guess. Always craving a beef burger' he said chuckling.

Rosalie smiled then yarned glancing at the clock 'wow I didn't realise how late it was! I should go to bed'

'ok.. I'll let myself out' Emmett stated while standing up.

Rosalie quickly stood and grabbed his arm 'I wish you could stay, you could sleep here'

'oh.. I don't sleep Rose'

'what! Ever?' she said shocked

'nope. We don't sleep, we never get tired' he said shrugging

'lucky! I need at least 8 hours or I can't function' she chuckled

Emmett smiled and leaned forward kissing her on the forehead 'good night Rose. Sweet dreams' he whispered before he let himself out.

As soon as Emmett was out of sight of Humans, he ran at full vampire speed through the forest. Feeling a strange presence near by he slowed down. He sniffed the air but couldn't pick up any scent. He listened to his surroundings but couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. What ever it was that he could sense made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

* * *

><p>Emmett laid on the ground motionless and still. He quickly opened his eyes. The forest was deadly silent. The only noise he could hear was the wind slowly rustling the leafs on the trees above him. The scent of blood was thick in the air. Emmett shot up straight onto his feet and looked around frantically. To his left he saw a motionless human body laid on their stomach. Emmett moved forward towards the body slowly and turned the body onto it's.. His back. Looking down Emmett saw the human man had his throat ripped open and was drained of blood.<p>

'Emmett?' a female voice questioned

Emmett whipped around seeing Alice and Jasper standing a few feet away with shocked looks on their faces

'I didn't do this!' he stated

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other before Alice stated 'yes you did'

Emmett shook his head 'no! I didn't! I...' his eyes knitted together in confusion 'I don't remember how I got here'

'I had a vision of you hunting the Human and attacking him Emmett. But your eyes.. They were white' Alice stated

'what? My eyes were white? What does that mean?' Emmett questioned

'I don't know' Alice simply replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting interesting huh! ;-)<strong>

**Please take time to review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Soul to keep**

**Firstly I would like to apologise for the huge delay in updating this story! I have recently moved House and started a new job, but things have calmed down so here is Chapter 7!**

**All Characters belong to SM, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

6 pairs of Golden eyes studied Emmett quietly has he paced the living room.

Emmett growled 'I know what you are all thinking. I didn't kill him' He stated through gritted teeth

'no one is thinking that Emmett. At least we don't believe you were in control of your actions when the Human was killed' Edward said

'Alice explain your vision' Carlisle asked while placing a loving arm around Esme

'I saw Emmett stalking towards the human but his Eyes were different. They were pure white! He attacked the Human and drank him dry then the vision ended. I searched for him again but I couldn't see him for a while after the attack. Jasper and I ran to him as soon as we could and when we found him he was out cold' Alice answered while glancing at Jasper

'when we reached Emmett I felt a strange presence. I felt it's emotions or I should say they weren't really emotions but more like it's being. It's hard for me to explain but whatever I felt it was pure hatred and hunger' Jasper said with a hint of frustration to his tone

'it sounds to me from what as been said that Emmett wasn't in control of his actions. Which means there is something out there that has the ability to control him or any of us' Carlisle said worryingly

'we need to find out what exactly it is that's out there before it uses any one else' Edward stated

'perhaps the Volturi may know what we are up against' Bella suggests

'I don't really want to involve the Volturi but we will if we need to. Let's start by doing some research. Emmett I suggest you stay away from Rosalie and all other humans for the time being' Carlisle says

'I suggest that perhaps we all stay away from Humans. If it can control Emmett it could control any of us' Jasper states earning everyones approval

'I'm going to phone Nessie and tell her and the wolves to stay away until we figure this out' Bella says while walking out the room

Esme places her hand on Emmett's back comforting him 'we will find out what's happening Emmett. Please don't feel guilty, it could have happened to any of us'

'I just can't help thinking it could have been Rosalie. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her' Emmett whispered looking down

Esme opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Emmett's phone beeped.

Emmett pulled out his phone seeing a text message from Rosalie

_I had a great time last night. When can I see you again? R x_

Emmett sighed while texting his reply

_We have a situation here. Not safe to see you at the moment. I'll explain everything soon. E x_

Placing his phone back into his pocket, Emmett followed his family to the library.

* * *

><p>After hours of research the Cullen's came up with nothing.<p>

Full of frustration Emmett threw a book against the wall 'this is getting us no where!'

'please Emmett, calm yourself' Carlisle said while placing more books onto the table

'I agree with Emmett. Whatever this thing is it could be out there right now. I say we go look for it. Emmett said he felt a strange presence and I felt it too, So it might be located' Jasper said

'I agree' Alice said

'I think Edward, Jasper and I should go and search while the rest of you keep searching the books'

Emmett growled 'I'm going with you'

Jasper sighed 'ok, fine'

* * *

><p>Rosalie sighed at the text she received from Emmett. What sort of situation? She thought. She throw her phone down on the couch next to her and sighed. She shivered slightly and sat up turning and looking around the room. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck has she felt as if she was being watched. She stood and walked towards the door to her room, lifting up one hand to check the lock, the door suddenly opened making her jump back<p>

'Rose? Is everything ok?' Nessie asked has she entered the apartment seeing Rosalie jump back scared

'I'm fine.. I just felt.. It doesn't matter' Rosalie said ignoring the feeling 'what did you feel?' Nessie pressed on, knowing what had happened to Emmett and Alice and Jasper feeling a strange presence when they found him in the forest

'it was nothing. I just felt on edge like I was being watched. I guess I'm still jumpy from the whole Royce thing' she shrugged

Nessie thought for a few seconds then walked around the room. She didn't feel anything. Rosalie watched her

'what's going on Ness?'

'nothing, why?' Nessie answered turning and sitting on the couch

Rosalie raised an eyebrow 'because you are checking for something I can tell. I got a strange message from Emmett saying there was a situation and He can't see me'

'oh. Well don't worry about it, it's probably nothing' Nessie replied shrugging as she sat down

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her but didn't press on instead she changed the subject 'do you drink blood? Since your half vampire'

Nessie's eyes widened 'err... I used to when I was younger but I tend to stick to a more human diet these days... Tastes better' she shrugged

'do you struggle to be around humans at all? Like the others?' Rosalie asked

'no. I can faintly smell Human blood but it really doesn't bother me. Dad.. Edward, explained to me that when he first met Bella, he couldn't be around her because her blood called to him. The more time they spent together it got easier' Nessie smiled

Rosalie nodded 'Emmett said that too. It's kinda weird to think that there is a part of him that just wants to drain me dry'

Nessie chuckles lightly 'yes well that may be the case but the humanity in him that he's held on to since he was changed stops him. He really likes you Rose'

Rosalie looked down and smiled 'I really like him too'

Nessie sighed as her face turned serious 'Rose, if the relationship works between you and Emmett, you can't stay Human. The Volturi won't allow it'

Rosalie's head shot up 'the Volturi?'

'the Volturi are like Vampire Royalty. They live in Italy. They make the rules that we follow and if we break them... They punish us. Human's aren't supposed to know we exist Rose'

'so to be with Emmett I would have to become a vampire?' Rose replied slightly in shock

Nessie simply nodded. Rosalie looked away in deep thought. She never thought that her being Human would be a problem other than her scent to Emmett. Did she want to be a vampire? Could she live forever with Emmett?

She quickly stood 'I need some air'

Nessie stood too 'Rose I'm sorry if I scared you'

'no.. Its fine. I... I just need some air Ness, I'm glad you told me now than finding out months down the line' she half smiled before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Rosalie sighed has she drove. What Nessie had told her had really hit home. Did she want to become a Vampire and live forever? Could she be with Emmett forever? They had only known each other a short time, even though he was all she thought about, she was sure she was in love with him. But could she give up her Human life for him? She always wanted to get married and have children, could she give up the option of children for Emmett?<p>

Rosalie snapped out of her thoughts looking around. Not recognising where she was she slowed down. It was pitch black out and she could make out trees on either side of the road. Sighing she pulled over at the side of the road and picked up her bag from the passenger seat. Digging around inside she realised she left her phone in the apartment

'shit!' she cursed under her breathe as she got out the car to look around.

Glancing around in both directions she rolled her eyes

'Rosalie?'

Rose turned quickly hearing her name

'Alice! Thank goodness your here, I'm lost and...'

Alice quickly interrupted Rosalie 'it's not safe for you to be out here Rose'

Rosalie raised an eyebrow 'why isn't it safe?'

'a lot of dangerous things live in these forests Rose' Alice replied

Rose opened her mouth to speak but watched Alice stare into space

'Alice? Are you ok?' Rose asked walking slowly to her Alice gasped coming out of her vision

'we need to get you home Rose, get in the car, I will drive' Alice ordered while she pushed Rose towards the car

'what? What's happening.. Wait, did you have a vision? What did you see?' Rose asked has she got in the passenger seat

Alice got in the drivers seat and quickly started the car, turning it around quickly she drove quickly 'I'll explain everything when I get you home Rose. Put your seat belt on'

Rose sighed and followed her orders.

'things might get alittle shaky Rose, hold on and please understand what your about to see is not Emmett' Alice said not taking her eyes off the road

'what the hell does that mean?' Rose replied

Both women watched the road intently and Rosalie screamed has Emmett jumped into the middle of the road, Alice quickly swerved the car missing him and didn't slow down

'what the hell is going on? That was Emmett! Alice stop!' Rose demanded angrily

'just please trust me Rose'

Alice glanced in the rear view mirror seeing Emmett running after the car, she internally thanked Rose for having a fast car. She watched has Edward and Jasper jumped on Emmett dragging him to the ground and holding him down.

Rosalie turned watching Emmett struggling to free himself from Edward and Jasper, she gasped seeing Emmett's face, which was twisted in anger and she was sure his eyes were white.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 8 will be up soon, which will be very exciting! ;-)<strong>

**please review! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**My soul to keep **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Jasper and Edward held onto Emmett until the car carrying Alice and Rosalie was out of sight. Once he was free, Emmett turned to his brothers and growled with white eyes before charging into the forest. Jasper and Edward followed closely behind him.<p>

Edward listened to Emmett's mind as they ran through the forest 'he's searching for a human to feed on. It sounds like Emmett but at the same time it doesn't. It's like he's just following his blood lush and there is no humanity left in him. He wanted Rosalie so bad because her scent calls to him more than any other' Edward said to Jasper

Jasper sighed 'the only Emotion I'm picking up off him is hunger. I feel no trance of Emmett in him' jasper replied

The smell of a human filled Jasper and Edward's scents causing them to run faster after Emmett.

Once they caught up with their brother. Emmett turned and growled before lunging forward and attacking Edward, who quickly dodged His blow as Jasper tackled Emmett to the ground. Edward and Jasper held Emmett down until the scent of blood was gone and Emmett's body went limp in their arms.

* * *

><p>Rosalie stormed into her apartment followed by Alice. Nessie rushed forward when she heard her roommate shouting at Alice<p>

'Alice can you please explain to me what the hell I just witnessed!' Rosalie ordered through gritted teeth

'what happened?' asked Nessie as she hugged a shaking Rosalie

Alice sighed 'I got a vision a few nights ago of Emmett killing a human..'

Rosalie gasped interrupting Alice 'he killed someone?'

'he wasnt in control of his actions Rose. It seems there is a creature out there with the ability to control vampires and it seems drawn to Emmett. We don't know what it is or why it needs vampires' Alice explained

'Emmett's eyes were different when I saw him chasing us' Rosalie said remembering the white eyes of Emmett's

'that's the thing inside of him controlling him. He didn't remember anything after the last time it used him. In my vision Emmett's eyes were white too' Alice explained again

Rosalie sat down on the couch with wide eyes 'I can't believe this! Two weeks ago my life was completely normal' she said has she rubbed her head

'Emmett loves you Rosalie. Once we figure out what this is we will stop it and you will be able to be with each other again' Nessie said while rubbing he friends back in comfort

Rosalie stood up 'I don't think it will work Ness. I don't want to be a vampire. I want a normal life, get married, have children and grow old. I won't have that with Emmett. And as you have explained when this Volturi find out about me I would have to be turn or be killed' Rosalie said sadly

'wait ro...'

Rosalie interrupted Alice 'no Alice. That's the way it is. I will tell Emmett once this is over that I don't want to be with him'

'but you love him Rose' Nessie said

Rosalie sighed 'yes I do but its not enough'

Rosalie walked away to her bedroom

Alice and Nessie glanced at each other 'give her time for it to sink in Ness'

Nessie nodded her head 'she won't change her mind Alice. She's very stubborn'

Alice winked and smiled 'so is Emmett!' she replied before kissing her niece's cheek and leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Emmett ran to met Alice has she returned home<p>

'how's Rosalie?' he asked nervously

Alice sighed 'shaken up, confused and angry'

Emmett's shoulders sagged

'give her time to think Emmett and to let today's events sink in' Alice simply said

'so you have some new information about this thing?' Alice asks changing the subject

Emmett nodded 'from what Edward read in my mind and the emotions Jasper felt when this thing took me over we have found something. Come Carlisle will explain'

Alice followed Emmett into Carlisle's study who was greeted with a kiss from Jasper

'everything ok?' he asked

She nodded before turning her attention to Carlisle 'what have you found?'

Carlisle sighed 'nothing good. We believe we have a soul eater on our hands. One that seems to be using Emmett to get to his prey. Human souls. From what I have read they usually devour the soul as a human dies. This one however uses a host to kill the victim then it takes the soul'

'when it was using Emmett i only felt Hunger and anger. There was no trace of Emmett's usual emotions' Jasper explained

'I believe when I listened to Emmett's thoughts they weren't his exactly but this thing controlling Emmett's blood lush. It wanted Rosalie. I think it's because her blood calls to you more than any other. When Rosalie got away it went after anyone it could get. When we immobilised Emmett it left and Emmett passed out' Edward explained

Emmett slammed his fists on the table causing it to crack 'how do we kill it?' he asked through gritted teeth

Carlisle sighed 'i don't know.. Yet'

Alice's face went blank has she got a vision

_Rosalie was slamming her door to the apartment trying to lock it but the door flew open and she feel backwards. Royce charged in closing the door behind him and kicked Rosalie in the face before he ripped away her clothes _

Alice gasped coming out of the vision and Edward growled after watching it in her head. They both locked eyes

'we need to stop this from happening' Alice thought to Edward who simply nodded

Everyone else watched the two silently communicate

'are you going to share with the rest of us what you saw Alice?' Carlisle asked

Alice looked down and Edward looked away

'no secrets remember' Carlisle ordered

Alice sighed 'i had a vision of Rosalie' she glanced at Emmett who tensed

'Royce is planning on attacking her' Edward stated

'when!' demanded Emmett

'tomorrow night' Alice replied

'Emmett we will find away to protect her' Esme said

'the wolves can watch over her' Bella said

'good idea Bells, I'll phone Nessie and tell her whats going on. Jacob can stay with them and protect them' Edward said

'if Jacob is there I won't be able to see what happens' Alice stated

Everyone sighed

'then we will come up with something else. I don't want us blind' Emmett demanded

'no Emmett, There is no other way we can protect her. We cant go there with this thing around. The wolves will protect her' Carlisle ordered

Emmett looked furious but eventually nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p>Nessie explained to Rosalie about Alice's vision and the plan for Jacob and the wolves to watch over her<p>

Rosalie stood and slammed around the apartment furious 'so not only do I have to worry about vampires and soul eaters, but fucking Royce as well!'

'Rose, Jacob and the Wolves wont allow Royce to get close to you. Jacob will stay here and the Wolves will patrol the area. they know his scent from the beach' Nessie explained trying to calm her friend down

'no Ness, i've had it!' Rosalie shouted before storming to her room and picking up a bag and placing it on her bed

'what are you doing?' Nessie asked

'im getting out of here! fuck all this shit!' Rosalie answered has she threw some clothes in the bag

'Please Rose! its not safe for you to be on your own' Nessie begged

'its not safe for me to stay Ness. im going back to New York. I'll transfer Colleges' Rosalie said as she picked up her bag and pushed her way past Nessie who was blocking her bedroom door

Nessie grabbed Rosalie's arm 'please stay Rose!'

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and pulled her arm away 'don't fucking touch me!'

Nessie backed away and watched her friend leave as her phone began to ring, a call from Alice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 will be up after Christmas! a busy few weeks ahead of me!<p>

Merry Christmas all! hope Santa is kind this year! :-)

please leave me a christmas gift by reviewing your thoughts on the story so far!


End file.
